


Let's Stay Inside

by clockworkrobots



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkrobots/pseuds/clockworkrobots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started writing this in little segments to send out in my Christmas cards this year in different pieces, but I decided to put them all together, at once for people who’s cards still haven’t arrived yet, and as a sort of Christmas card for anyone else, too <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Let's Stay Inside

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this in little segments to send out in my Christmas cards this year in different pieces, but I decided to put them all together, at once for people who’s cards still haven’t arrived yet, and as a sort of Christmas card for anyone else, too <3

  
The first thing Cas insisted on doing during their first holiday season together was to watch every Christmas movie he could find. Loaded with an iPhone and the last version of the IMDb app, he certainly had time in between hunts here and there to find a good few. After a full day of searching and compiling, Castiel finally came up with his master list of twenty-five films.

For all Dean protested at first over the number of films _—_ “Jesus Christ, a whole month?!” _—_ and then the specific choices _—_ “ _Really,_ Cas, you're going to make me watch _Love Actually_?” _—_ he eventually found, after the first few screenings of their make-shift advent calendar, with Dean curled up on Cas' side, that he rather enjoyed the experience.

 

  
***

  
_ A Christmas Story: _

Dean had always liked this movie. Maybe it reminded him of the childhood he'd missed, or maybe the childhood he had tried his hardest to make sure that Sam sometimes got, but either way, it made him feel warm in ways that movies about happiness and family and the triumph of will and good seldom did. Watching it with Cas maybe made him love it just a bit more.

“Even without knowing his tongue would get stuck, why would a child feel compelled to stick their bare tongue on _frozen_ metal?” Cas asks during the very scene in question.

“Curiosity,” Dean guesses and the visual of Cas following his own inclination flashed through his mind. “ _Don't ever do it._ ”

Cas turns to look at him then, wry amusement dancing in his eyes. “You wouldn't come to extricate me?"

Dean crosses his arms over his chest. “No, I'd leave you to your own sorry devices. Meaning Sam, I guess.”

“Such a loss,” Cas sighs mysteriously, turning back to the movie.

Dean only lasts a minute before he can't take it anymore. “Alright _what?_ What's my loss?”

Cas shrugs. “I assumed you would at least enjoy the experience of kissing it better,” he says then, eyes fixed again on the screen, but with a secret smile peeking at the corners of his mouth.

“That could be arranged anyway,” Dean grins, and leans across the couch to kiss him.

They watched _A Christmas Story_ again the next night, because they ended up missing the ending. Their own ending that night, of course, was _decidedly_ very happy indeed.

 

  
***

  
_ Elf:_

_  
_

Dean probably should have expected it to be Cas' favourite. To be fair, it _was_ kind of a cute movie, despite Dean's general aversion to the type of over the top sweetness _Elf_ embodied, down to the bowl of sugar loaded pasta. Maybe his enjoyment of the movie had just a little to do with how cute he found Cas, too, but that, he would keep to himself. Winchesters don't do _cute_ on _Christmas_.

He supposes there are worse things to be accused of, and hey, watching Will Ferrell drink the “world's best coffee” with Zooey Deschanel is not at the top of that list, certainly not when the image makes the corner's of Cas' eyes crinkle just so and his hand search out the grasp of Dean's own.

“I feel a strong kinship with Buddy the elf,” Cas says suddenly, eyes still trained on the screen.

“Oh?” Dean prompts. “How's that?”

“We are both strange creatures thrown into humanity only to feel somewhat lost in it,” he answers, all too sombrely for Dean's liking.

“Buddy _is_ human though, that's kind of the point.”

“Biologically yes, but culturally speaking... the matter is ambiguous. He was raised to be one way, and then had to learn another. At any rate, his fumbles are familiar,” Cas explains. But then pauses his philosophy for one moment to turn to Dean and smile. “He fell South, and I fell downward, and in humanity, we both fell in love,” he concludes very matter-of-factly.

Dean blushes and huffs to his his embarrassment. “You're a bit of a sap, Cas, you know that?”

“Of course, Dean,” he sighs, before kissing Dean's cheek to whisper, “but only for you.”

Dean flushes even deeper, but silently declares a _little_ bit of cute for Christmas, is, perhaps, okay.

 

  
***

  
_ Miracle On 34th Street (The Original): _

 

Dean would hardly admit to being a fan of Christmas movies (“The Dr. Sexy holiday special _doesn't count_ Cas! Besides, it's a _classic_.”), but if he had to say he had a secret favourite, it might have been _Miracle On 34_ _th_ _Street_ —the '40s original of course; Dean was a purist. Which was to say, he was a bit excited that Cas had chosen this one. He was even more excited when Cas seemed to like it, too, despite his initial protestations that he should suspend his disbelief at the prospect that the real Santa Claus would work in an _American department store_.

“It's a movie! It doesn't have to make sense! Besides, it's not like Santa is real anyway, so who cares where fake real Santa decides to bide his time,” Dean argues. He's got his arguments on this count down, he's done battle with Sam before.

“'Real' as far as you _know_ ,” Cas deadpans.

“I—no. _No_ , I am not falling for that again!” Dean protests, as Cas' eyes are ever innocent when he asks what Dean is talking about. “That _thing_ you're doing now, that 'I'm an angel who's seen a thousand billion things beyond you comprehension' thing where you pretend to know more than me and I believe you.”

“I _do_ know more than you,” Cas returns pointedly, without much modesty. He doesn't really need it—he's right.

“Well, yeah,” Dean concedes, “but not about _Santa Claus_.”

“Are you willing to bet your life on that?” Cas teases, and when Dean accepts his challenge in the affirmative, he amends: “Your sex life?” and, well, Cas has him beat there. Some things were just never worth the risk.

So, for one evening Dean believed in Santa Claus, and for a whole week he must have believed in God, too, for all he was calling out His name at all hours of the night.

 

  
***

  
_ Miracle On 34th Street (The 90s Remake): _

 

“This is not as good as the other one,” Cas says after half an hour, frown tight on his face.

Dean sighs. “Remakes never are.”

“Although...” Cas begins again after another few moments, but rails off quickly, caught in thought. At Dean's prompting he continues, “The lawyer is quite handsome.”

“Yeah—wait, _what?_ ”

“The actor, playing the part of Mr. Gaily, he is quite pleasing to look at,” Cas clarifies.

Dean turns quickly to stare at him straight on, aghast. “You have a crush on _Dylan McDermott_?”

Cas bristles a bit. “I didn't say that. Although, what of it if I did? Am I not allowed to have a crush like the one you so obviously harbour for Dr. Sexy, for instance?”

“First of all: it's an _appreciation_. Second of all: no, no, that's... _fine_ ,” Dean says, in a voice that would indicate the opposite. “I just—Dylan McDermott, _really?_ There are better guys, Cas. Handsomer. More...”

“Like yourself, perhaps?” Cas teases, sensing Dean's irrational jealousy.

“I didn't _say_ that. _You_ said that,” Dean pouts indignantly, removing his arm that had been slung around Cas' shoulder to cross both of his across his chest in defiance.

“You were certainly thinking it,” Cas teases more gently, prying his arms open again to get Dean to relax back into him.

“Well,” Dean concedes with the beginning of a cheeky grin, “I am a catch.”

Cas successfully manages to recapture Dean's arm for himself. “You are indeed.”

 

  
***

  
_ Love Actually: _

  
“No, _please_ no. I can't do Hugh Grant, Cas.”

“... Will you promise to make it up to me later?”

“ _Oh_ , I can make it up to you _now._ ”

 

  
***

  
_ Rudolf The Red-nosed Reindeer: _

 

"This is a _kids'_ movie, Cas," Dean bemoans as Cas pops the DVD in. He thought for their Christmas Eve flick they might go for something a _bit_ more dynamic. Like _Die Hard_.

Cas, of course, having planned this for weeks, puts his foot down. "It's a universal message."

Dean squints, suspicious. "You haven’t even seen it yet."

"No,” Cas rebukes, settling down on the couch next to Dean, “but I know how to use the internet, and this film is supposed to be a popular favourite among all ages. _Home Alone_ was a kids' movie,” he adds as an afterthought. All Dean can do is hum in response, and stays quite for the rest of the film, as his own earlier Christmas present to Castiel. _Not_ , of course, because he actually really enjoys it. Preposterous.

When it's over, arm slung lazily around Dean's shoulders, Sam and Amelia long since gone to bed, he muses with perhaps a bit of eggnog engineered philosophy simmering in his stomach: “We're somewhat of a band of misfit toys, aren't we, Cas?”

Cas presses back into the warmth of Dean's arm, and curls his own warm hand around the the arched and inviting surface of Dean's thigh. “Indeed, we might be.”

Dean's mouth presses against the curl of Cas' ear, breath hot and sweet, singing and sighing with such promise. “Definitely not fit for a kids' movie, though,” he whispers.

All of sudden, licking his lips, Cas quickly swings himself over to straddle Dean's lap. “No,” he says, breathing hard, laced with intent, “ _definitely_ not.”

The next day, Sam greets Dean with a scowl. “ _Seriously?_ ”

Dean can only laugh, as all big brothers are obliged to do. “I should have gotten you ear plugs for Christmas, Sammy,” he says, slapping him on the shoulder, and with a smile all too shining happy for Sam to begrudge him any further. He jokes later that his blessing will be _his_ gift, for he's taking back all the others.


End file.
